


Unbeta'd

by wan_prince



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, First Time, For the most part, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, alpha! hinata, omega! komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan_prince/pseuds/wan_prince
Summary: Hinata thinks he and Komaeda are both betas, but, with Komaeda's luck, that isn't quite the case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (the title is meant to be a pun because I had no one to double-check this, and *spoiler alert* they're not betas. badum-tshh) So, this is the first fic I've ever written. Please give me some feedback! omegaverse is one of my favorite tropes, so I wanted to try it, myself. It pretty much all takes place around the second trial in sdr2, so if you're past that, don't worry about spoilers, but I didn't mention who died, anyway, only what the motive was, and some canon details with Komaeda. For the sake of convenience, I had to switch a few things around, but it's still somewhat canon compliant.
> 
> EDIT: I know I said this fic would be 2 chapters, but I've decided to make it 4. Chapter 3 shows what Komaeda was doing the previous night, and chapter 4 will be following chapter 2. I hope that won't be too confusing! I'm considering rearranging it so chapter 3 would switch places with chapter 2, so that it would all be in linear order.

The table's chatter died down as Komaeda joined the rest for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. The mood shifted, and Souda wasn't one to hold his tongue. "What's wrong with you? You smell like you've been grinding on some bitch," he sneered.

"You're quite observant, Souda!" Komaeda smiled brightly, ignoring the curt phrasing. 

"Don't tell me you actually managed to trick some poor omega into bed with you?" Kuzuryuu grimaced in disgust at the idea.

"That's just cruel," Saionji giggled before giving him a spine-chilling stare, "there's no way anyone here would sleep with this filthy mop; even _Tsumiki_ has higher standards than that!" At which point, said nurse sniveled at the implication of her name being dropped.

Komaeda's smile never faltered, simply raising his hands in defeat, "you're right about that, there's no way any of you talented individuals would be so desperate as to copulate with trash like me."

As always, Komaeda's self-deprecative remarks (and off-putting word choices) made his peers uncomfortable, so they all dropped the subject, and eventually worked up new conversations. 

—————

Hinata's parents were convinced that he was just a late bloomer— that, eventually, he would present as an alpha and everything would be better. He wasn't so convinced; it's not that he was heartbroken over the fact— betas were said to be the smartest secondary sex— but sometimes he couldn’t help but wish they were right. After all, he wasn't that bright, anyway, so there wasn’t much making up for his lack of dominance in _that_ area.

—————

The next day, Monobear gathered his _beloved_ students in the park to announce the next motive, but before he could get a word in edge-wise, Ibuki cackled at the presence of a somewhat disorderly Komaeda.

"Wow, you look awful!" She teased.

"And you reek~" Saionji chided, face half-hidden in her sleeve.

"You really are getting laid, huh?" Ibuki continued casually, without a hint of judgement in her wide grin.

"Upupupupupu!" Monokuma's unbridled laughter erupted from behind two stuffed fists. Everyone turned to him, expecting him to begin his speech. Nothing followed, however, so after a few seconds of awkward silence, the students once again faced each other.

"At least take a bath, no one wants those images in their head!" ironic, given the camera hanging around the offender’s neck, yet Mahiru stuck a finger in Komaeda’s face, "You're a man, after all, you shouldn't be smelling like _that!"_

Again, Monokuma's laughter roars, louder. Only a couple students bothered to turn his way this time, but after a moment of mocking laughter, Monokuma cleared his throat. Finally, he got to the point. The new motive seemed simple: A game— "Twilight Syndrome." The classmates agreed to resist playing it, in order to keep the peace— a naive fantasy that should have long-since vanished.

Not everyone clutched so tightly to the illusion of safety; however, some were quite uneasy over the recent loss of two of their classmates. As a result, they decided it would be best for the common interest to have Komaeda out of the way— who knew what he was capable of? Besides, he was looking in worse shape every day (hardly a threat at that point), and no one really wanted to ask what was up.

So, that's how Komaeda ended up in the old lodge, with a thick chord around his ankles, and heavy chains binding his wrists. Hinata was burdened with the task of bringing Komaeda breakfast, albeit a meager amount. When he opened the door, he was hit with a thick wave of pheromones and a pair of eager, feverish eyes gazing at his hesitant frame, and a soft blush dusting Komaeda’s cheeks.

"Hinata! I'm so happy to see you!" Komaeda exclaimed, as though they had bumped into each other on a morning stroll, instead of in a dark, damp room with Hinata standing over his shackled, sweaty body.

At that point, it wasn't too hard for Hinata to grasp the situation in full, but he still didn't know how to broach the subject. "Um, hi... is everything... okay?" he avoided eye-contact, instead tracing his eyes over the wrinkles in Komaeda's long, green jacket.

"I'm absolutely wonderful, Hinata, thank you so much for your concern. You're always too benevolent to trash like me," he beamed in reply.

Hinata thought for a moment. It didn't seem that subtlety would work with Komaeda, so he decided to ask directly, "Komaeda, are you, uh... are you an omega?"

Komaeda's smile disappeared, replaced instead with a look of shock and ignorance, "yes, I am," he said matter-of-factly, though the slightly more prominent blush betrayed his blasé attitude.

Hinata furrowed his brow, "but I thought you said you were a beta," he argued.

"I never said that... you just assumed," Komaeda's face looked completely indifferent. "Though, I don't blame you. Someone like me... a pathetic excuse for an omega, really, with no sex-appeal or endearing nature commonly associated with my secondary sex." As though only noticing for the first time, Komaeda looked to the tray in Hinata's clenched hands. "Did you bring me breakfast? How kind of you!" He smiled softly at the tray for a moment before meeting Hinata's eyes, "would you feed me?"

"No," Hinata shook his head, without sparing a second thought.

"You don't want to touch me?" Komaeda looked hurt for a second, before silently forgiving his peer, "I understand... but I can't eat on my own, with my arms tied up like this," he pouted.

"I..." Hinata started his sentence without thinking of an ending, "I gotta go..." he put the tray down, a few feet from Komaeda, then shuffled off.

—————

Regardless of Komaeda's captivity, a murder took place the next day. He was released, or maybe escaped, at some point between the murder and the investigation, this time looking a bit worse-for-wear, following Hinata around, trying to help in finding clues, but easily distracted, with a hazy look and wandering gaze. When the trial was finally finished, all were left with a heavy heart, save for Komaeda, whose mind seemed to be completely clouded over, if not a little giggly.

He followed Hinata to his room, and asked if he could have a moment to talk. Hinata was extremely hesitant, but didn't feel right refusing. Besides, Komaeda looked in no condition to be any real threat. The omega sauntered behind the other, emphatically sitting on his bed, crossing his legs smoothly.

"So... what is it you wanted to talk about?" Hinata pushed to get the conversation finished as soon as possible.

"Hinata... I know that I'm a sorry excuse for an omega... I would even understand if you would be offended at the notion, but... my heat has grown so close, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of... spending that time with me," Komaeda chose his last words carefully, to avoid scaring off a potential partner.

"Um... I don't think..." Hinata began, though he was so caught off guard, he had no idea what to say.

"So, you don't want to mate me?" Komaeda pouted, uncrossing and nudging open his legs, in an unsubtle display of his current predicament.

"I mean, I don't think I could..." Hinata trailed off.

"A strong alpha like you? Of course you could. And you're so kind, Hinata, I know you would take good care of me," the seated boy assured.

_Crap,_ Hinata thought, _Komaeda thought he was an alpha._ Hinata didn't particularly want to correct him, so he simply pursed his lips in contemplation, staring at his shoes. He dared to venture his gaze up and down the thin frame sitting before him. 

"Hinata..." Komaeda's blush deepened at the attention, standing up and pressing his palms to the other's chest, leaning in close and looking into Hinata’s mossy-green eyes. "What are you afraid of?" he purred.

Hinata winced at the thought of the ensuing conversation, should he answer truthfully. He favored the alternative, resting his hands on Komaeda’s shoulders and pushing the other boy away, looking to the ground. After a deep breath, Hinata mumbled, "I think you should go." 

Komaeda looked a bit hurt from the rejected, but smiled weakly. "Oh, okay... I'll... see you later..." he dropped congeniality as his shoulders fell slightly, and he wandered back to his cabin.

—————

Komaeda wasn't at breakfast the next morning. Logically, Hinata knew that his heat probably started the night before or that morning, but in a place like Jabberwock Island, it was hard to be sure that anyone out of eyesight wouldn't be the subject of the next trial. Still, if he were being completely honest, he was a bit relieved to see that everyone else was present, because that meant that Komaeda wasn't spending his heat with anyone else. Especially after the most recent events:

_After watching the young man turn his back and leave the cabin for the night, Hinata sat on his bed in resignation from his social personality. He flopped down, arms spread, knees bent over the foot of the bed. From his position on the surface of the blanket, he could smell the lingering pheromones, stronger than when he visited Komaeda in the lodge, as his heat grew near. The scent caused his mind to deviate to unchartered territories. He never had much thought about "mating." Sex, sure, but the carnal, pheromone-laden, lecherous sort wasn't within his beta nature. He considered what it would be like, to spread an omega's legs (at the moment, Komaeda seemed like a suitable candidate of his shameful fantasy), making them his, marking them so everyone knows. It sounded unexpectedly appealing, and without thinking, he pressed his face in the covers, right where Komaeda had spread his legs, begging for Hinata's cock— well, that's not quite what happened, but as Hinata stroked the bulge in his pants, he decided to recall it that way, anyway. He then imagined that he said yes to the other's proposal._

_He would push his groin toward the omega that had rubbed against him just minutes before, he would massage his hands over Komaeda's thighs, lifting them to wrap around his waist while he ground his hips against the other's. He would walk them to the bed, climb over the omega before him, rip off his clothes, and thrust into him, no holds barred. It_ was _only his imagination, after all; he didn't need to worry about hurting his partner. His strokes grew more rapid as he thought of Komaeda writhing, whispering his name, moaning that he wanted to be utterly dominated. As his hand ran across the length of his dick, he felt something he couldn't recognize. Alarmed, he opened his eyes and examined the twitching appendage in his hand. He saw a bump, ringing around the base. He had taken biology, he knew what it was. Of course he did. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was_ impossible, _he couldn't have a knot, that would make him an_ alpha. _Could parents have been right? Could_ Komaeda _have actually been right? Could he tell, before even Hinata could? Aroused by his own discovery, and the new reality in his daydream, Hinata kept pumping, barely stifling the groans that dared to reverberate from his throat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ~thrilling~ conclusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a somewhat awkward first-time; not really original, but oh well! I gave up SOME of the more extreme aspects of most heatfics (such as the heavy reactions of the alpha) to stay as true to the characters as I could...

With Komaeda out of the public eye, and no alpha seeing him through this _difficult_ time, Hinata made his way to the other boy's room. He knocked on the door three times, until he heard a strained voice, still barely audible through the wooden door. "... Who is it?" Komaeda called out.

"Hinata," was the urgent reply. After a moment, he heard a shuffle, and the sound of a lock turning, and finally, the door opening just slightly, Komaeda's glazed eyes boring into him, and his pale, boney shoulder peeking out from behind the door, but the rest of his dainty frame was hidden behind the wooden barricade. As soon as the door was opened, Hinata could smell the raw, libidinous pheromones radiating from Komaeda, and the bedroom within. He clenched his jaw in response, not wanting to frighten the vulnerable boy with any brash movements.

Komaeda looked surprised, as though he hadn’t believed the other when he claimed to be Hinata. "Hinata! I... wasn't expecting you," he blushed, turning his head to gauge his room's worthiness of Hinata's presence. Not extremely interesting, but clean enough to suffice. He backed away and opened the door to allow the other to pass entrance. "What gives me the pleasure of your company today?" Komaeda was trying to play coy, but from the blush on his cheeks and his lower lip grazed between his teeth, Hinata knew that Komaeda was hopeful toward the possibilities of the immediate future.

"I've been thinking," Hinata began, but was cut off by a high-pitched whimper from the boy in front of him, who promptly threw a hand over his mouth, blushing furiously, and looking down in embarrassment. He was getting a bit ahead of himself. Hinata diverted eye-contact, looking to the side and scratching his head, trying to pretend not to have noticed, to avoid further humiliating Komaeda. "I've been thinking about what you said last night, and... I'd like to spend your heat with you... If you'll still take me..." Hinata knew he would, but thought it more polite to give him the option to abstain.

The hand dropped from Komaeda's mouth, and he threw himself into Hinata's arms, pressing their lips together with fervor. He whined into the kiss, eager to receive release from his aching heat. Hinata returned the kiss with newfound dominance, placing one hand along the omega's jaw, and the other on his waist. Komaeda ran a hand along Hinata's shoulder, until it wrapped around his tie, softly tugging him forward as Komaeda stepped back, toward the bed. When the backs of Komaeda's legs hit the bed, he let go of the tie, to avoid strangling probably-the-only-person-who-would-ever-want-him, and fell onto the bed, with Hinata still standing over him, grinning slightly at the sight of the other beneath him, so defenseless, but not at all fearful. Hinata leaned forward, positioning his hands on either side of Komaeda's head, and bringing his knees up to straddle Komaeda's shyly opened legs. He bent down to kiss the pale boy's lips once again, then trailed kisses down his jaw to the scent gland resting just underneath, kissing, licking, gently nipping, and sucking at the area, taking in the inviting aroma until he could sense nothing but the boy underneath his teasing lips. "Ah," Komaeda let out a breathy gasp, "wow, Hinata, maybe you're the Ultimate Lover!"

He said it so genuinely and with such enthusiasm, but Hinata felt like that was the single most embarrassing thing anyone had ever said to him. He almost wanted to say, _"Please, for the love of God, never say anything like that ever again,"_ but he didn't want to hurt the other's feelings, so he just ignored the comment completely.

Since Komaeda was without his usual jacket—Hinata wasn't even sure Komaeda had been wearing anything before answering the door— as Hinata traced his lips lower and lower along his throat, he slipped a hand under the bottom of Komaeda's shirt, and lifted it until the omega wiggled from his resting position to allow the other to pull the shirt over his head, and discarded it on the floor. Hinata's hand explored the newly bare skin, ghosting over Komaeda's prominent ribs, and ran it down to latch onto his hipbone, thumb pressed into the hollow crevice within the gentle curve of his pelvis.

Komaeda looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please keep going," he wanted to request that Hinata go _faster,_ that he just _ravish him already,_ but he felt that that would be too selfish. Already, he felt like the luckiest in the world. Hinata understood the meaning of his words, however, and proceeded to lower his hand, lightly teasing the protrusion that caused his pants to tighten uncomfortably, while propping himself up with his other forearm. He unzipped Komaeda's pants and started to tug the fabric from his hips, but paused when he felt a clenched fist pulling on his shirt. He got the signal, sitting up and removing his own shirt before making Komaeda feel any more exposed, but proceeded with his original task once the other boy seemed content. Once Komaeda was in his checkered boxers alone, Hinata rubbed his thumbs in circles on his inner thighs, feeling that they were already slippery from the natural lubricant dripping from between Komaeda's legs.

Something about knowing how aroused the boy beneath him was sent Hinata's already heightened libido into overdrive, and he returned to sliding his tongue across Komaeda's lips until they opened for him, rutting his clothed erection over the tent in the omega's boxers. Still not moving quickly enough for the soft, pale boy, Komaeda let out a desperate whine. Hinata subconsciously growled in response. Another needy whimper escaped Komaeda, this time louder and from an open mouth, as they took a break to catch their breath. Hinata bowed his head and latched his teeth over his neck, sucking roughly on the delicate skin until it was left covered in purple marks, eliciting purrs from the throat now covered in records of Hinata’s affection.

Hinata knew that he could mark Komaeda— _really_ mark him; bite his scent gland until no one could ever mistake him for being available— and Komaeda would be happy with that, but Hinata barely knew the other, and he wasn't sure he actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. So, for now, leaving a masterpiece of hickies would have to suffice.

He stopped to take a moment's breathe, resting his forehead on the mattress beside Komaeda's head. At a glance at the open neck, Komaeda turned his head toward it, bringing a hand to the other side to lock it in place, as he breathed in the powerful pheromones radiating off Hinata’s scent gland, moaning, lips pressed to his neck, and toes curling in delight. He gave an experimental lick, and Hinata ground his hips down in response, sighing roughly. 

"Please, Hinata. I can't last much longer," Komaeda breathed into his ear, "please, just.... just fuck me, _knot me_.... alpha..."

At those last words, Hinata decided he was done with games, and pulled down the other's underwear, and couldn't bother with his own, so he unzipped his pants, and pulled both layers down mid-thigh. He gripped a hand on each knee and spread Komaeda's legs. Since he was in heat, lubricant obviously wouldn't be necessary, yet Hinata really wasn't sure how much preparation he was supposed to give, so he gently rubbed a finger around Komaeda's entrance, until he felt relaxed enough to slip it in, slowly moving back and forth, and in small circles, then added another, and so forth, until Hinata was assured that Komaeda wouldn't be hurt by going any further.

"It would probably be easiest if you, you know..." Hinata blushed, suddenly a little nervous, "turned around."

Komaeda tipped his head in contemplation for a second, "oh, okay," he gasped at the loss of fingers inside him, breaking free of Hinata's grasp on his knees to roll onto his stomach, resting on his elbows and knees, back arched to define the curve of his butt wantonly, in an attempt to attract Hinata's gaze, which was effective on the oblivious alpha behind him. Though he wouldn't want to bother his partner by saying so, Komaeda had been hoping to stay facing Hinata, so he could watch the act in its entirety; however, he understood that the positioning would be easier, especially for the inexperienced individual (which, as far as Komaeda knew, they both were).

Hinata aligned himself at Komaeda's hole and gripped a hand on each hip, before looking up for a sign of approval. When Komaeda gave a shaky nod, he carefully slid between his thighs, painfully slowly. Hinata could see the frustration on Komaeda's face, _he just wanted to get on with it,_ but Hinata knew that it was just the heat causing him to think like that, and that they would both regret it if he was too rough with him. After being mostly sheathed inside Komaeda, Hinata tipped his hips back, pulling out nearly completely, before thrusting in again. After keeping with that slow pace for a short time, Hinata felt confident enough to quicken his pace to something more comfortable.

Without warning, Komaeda let out a cry, eliciting panic from Hinata, who assumed he had hurt him somehow. "Are you okay?" He cooed to comfort Komaeda, moving one hand to comb through his hair, which was softer than expected, though still had some knots.

"Oh, I—" Komaeda broke off into another moan, "yes, I'm fine, please keep going!"

Sufficiently convinced, Hinata continued with the new rhythm he had set, and slid his hand back to the other's hip. It then occurred to him that he had given very little attention to Komaeda's dick, despite it being eagerly pressed against him earlier, so he loosely wrapped his fingers around the shaft, and circled his thumb over the head, until enough pre-cum was collected to comfortably slide across the sensitive skin.

As gasps and mewls flowed from Komaeda's open mouth, occasionally babbling indiscernibly, Hinata couldn't help but feel great endearment toward his partner, and pride in making such a mess of him. Hinata still couldn't feel free to be as vocal about his pleasure, but heavy breathing and grunts slowly began to intertwine with Komaeda's high-pitched moans, and a groan filled the air on a few occasions.

The base of Hinata's length swelled into a knot, trapping him inside Komaeda. _Fuck,_ Hinata thought, _he forgot to ask if that was okay._ Komaeda technically asked for it, but omegas sometimes just said things like that in the heat of passion, so it still wan't clearly approved. Komaeda seemed more than pleased with this recent development, but he still felt guilty for not getting consent beforehand. Though it didn't do much good at that point, Hinata risked putting a damper on the mood to check in again, "are you still okay? I mean... with... this?"

"Yes, oh, god, yes," Komaeda tilted his head up, "please, alpha, please fill me more." Hinata had no idea how Komaeda managed to say those kinds of things without getting embarrassed, but he was glad. "why?" Komaeda turned his head to better communicate, eyes suddenly worried, "are you not enjoying this?" his eyebrows knit together, crestfallen and confused.

"No, no— er, yes— I mean, I am! I am... enjoying it..." Komaeda would have preferred a bit more convincing (and maybe a few strokes of his ego), but Hinata's face was absolutely burning, and he didn't think he could say another word.

It didn't take long for them to reach the edge, and Komaeda's mumbling grew louder. "Hin— I, I think... I'm gonna come, I think I'm gonna—" he blathered mindlessly.

"Shh, it's fine, go on," Hinata soothed before attempting to pander to Komaeda's instinct to submit, making his voice deep and husky, and leaning down toward his ear, "come for me, omega."

Hinata's words had their desired effect, and, with a loud whimper, Komaeda came over Hinata's hand, his walls tightening around Hinata's cock. It only took a few more hard thrusts for Hinata to come, as well.

Because they were stuck like that until the knot died down, Hinata adjusted their position to face each other, lying on his back with Komaeda sprawled over his chest, one leg up over his hip so as not to tug at their connection uncomfortably. Komaeda nuzzled into Hinata's neck and kissed his cheek, an oddly intimate feeling, despite their recent interactions.

Komaeda was half-asleep by the time Hinata was able to pull out, so he wandered into Komaeda's bathroom to find a washcloth, with which he cleaned up himself and his sleepy partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, again, please let me know what you think!!


End file.
